1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device, a package, and methods of manufacturing the light emitting device and the package.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electric appliances are increasingly miniaturized, a reduction in size and an increase in efficiency of LEDs (light emitting diodes) are advancing. Among them, as the reduction in the thickness of liquid crystal displays of television sets, personal computers, mobile phones and the like is progressing, the side-view type LEDs for the backlight with a height of 0.4 mm are now commercially available.
As a side-view type light emitting device, for example, there is known a light emitting diode package in which a light emitting diode chip is mounted in a cavity, to allow light emitted by the light emitting diode chip to be radiated in a viewing angle (for example, see JP 2008-53726 A). The light emitting diode package includes a bottom portion with a mounting region of the light emitting diode chip, a first lead terminal with one reflecting surface formed by being bent from the bottom portion, a second lead terminal spaced apart from the first lead terminal, and a package body supporting the first lead terminal and the second lead terminal.
Also there is proposed a light emitting device in which an external reflecting plate made of a thin sheet metal is provided at an outer side surface of a package (for example, see JP 2004-363503 A). There is also proposed a light emitting device in which an upper surface of a white substrate of a side-view package is cut, and a reflective film is attached to the cut plane (for example, see JP 2008-187030 A).
However, with the light emitting device disclosed in JP 2008-53726 A, it is difficult to perform bent work of the lead terminals. With the light emitting device disclosed in JP 2004-363503 A, it is difficult to perform bent work and attaching work of the thin sheet metal. The light emitting device disclosed in JP 2008-187030 A requires in addition to an increase in the manufacturing steps, accurate work in removing a portion of the package.